User blog:Shnopp.shniederheimer/Tips and Tricks - Treehouse of Horror XXV Event
Hey guys, how's it going? Here with another Tips and Tricks that I feel is very much needed as we are in the middle of a pretty complicated Treehouse of Horror XXV Event. It's Day 2 of THoH25 and I have seen a lot of questions being asked about all kinds of things concerning the event. So I'm going to try to clear some of them up. But before we get into the clearing of the air, per the usual, feel free to check out any of my other blogs here. I know that they have not been coming in as usual as they used to be, and I apologize to the people that actually enjoy reading these. I always say that I'm going to try to get back on it but I get busy. So sorry. But anyways, back to the here and now. Let's get some stuff cleared up. Now this is the third installment of the Treehouse of Horror type events, and it this one isn't really like the others. 2014 has been an innovative year for Tapped Out, as we have seen the dreaded Valentine's Wheel back in February, the "horrible" Easter boxes back in April and May, and the very long and repetitive Attacking and Defending of towns just this past August and September. Now this Event seems to be a combination of all three, and I say that because of the following: * It has features of the Easter Event in that the Easter Event had three main boxes to win prizes from and this Event has three different sections, where there are different prizes available each time. * It has features of the Valentine's Event in that the collectible items (Ammo, Alien Eggs, Treats from Treat Bags) are all randomized, but there is still that chance that you can win them just like the Valentine's Wheel did. * It has features of the Clash of Clones Event in that you can craft prizes similarly to how you could upgrade the Castles and characters. This Event is a combination that's really interesting to see the three most dreaded concepts by some in these past Events to come together and work like this. But this is supposed to clear some stuff up right? So now I'm going to break this down into three sections to try to clear the air a bit. Three Parts of the Event (Ideas from Easter) So when I said that this Event is divided into three parts, I meant that we are going to have rotations of the Event. Let me explain: Part 1 (October 7th - October 19th) Part 1 of this event started, obviously, when the Event started, on October 7th. During this first section, the currency we have are the Probes( ). Now during this part, we have two Prizes to win, the Mutant Peacock and the Donut Torture Device. These prizes are won by collecting the Probes. Once you've collected the two prizes, that's all for the Currency-specific prizes. Then your other objectives are to collect the treats to craft items (which I will get to in a minute). Also, the main quest Pt. 1 is the Free Hugs quest line. People have been thinking that sending the 10 kids to Trick or Treat over and over again has been a glitch. It's not. It's a way to keep you busy while promoting the crafting until the end of Part 1. Part 2 (October 20th - October 31st) Part 2 of this event will start on October 20th. This is when we will see the currency switch from Probes to Ray Guns( ). Then the two main prizes to win will be the Bulldozer-saurus and the Hover-Copter. I am not entirely sure about the details exactly here, all I know is that if you were not able to win either of the previous prizes, they will become available to craft at the Make-a-Thing Workshop. Then I'm assuming Part 2 of the main quest line will kick off. I'm also assuming that they will tie in the recently aired Treehouse of Horror XXV episode around this time, similarly to how they did the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event tie in. Part 3 (November 1st - November 12th) Part 3, the last part of the Event, will start on November 1st, (or possibly October 31st). This will be the final change of currencies from the Ray Guns to the Protein Strands( ). The two main prizes will rotate to the final two, and my favorite two, the Diet Sign and U.B.O.. This will finish off the Event. Similarly to how I assume the first set of prizes will become craftable if they weren't won, I believe the second pair will do the same. Then the final part of the main quest line will begin and, with that, THoH25 will end. Randomized Collectible Items (Ideas from Valentine's Day) Now this is kind of tricky. There are A LOT of items that the player may collect from various different sources, so I will try to do the best I can to compress it into a chart. If any of you notices an error in the chart (which there might be) feel free to point it out an I shall fix it. Crafting Prizes (Ideas from Clash of Clones) Ok, so this last part is probably the simplest to explain. This is also explained on the Treat Bags page, so maybe check it out there too. But basically the following items are used to craft: ( )Broken Fences, ( )Rotten Eggs, ( )Candy Corn, ( )Gummy Bears, ( )Chocolate Bars, ( )Pumpkins, and ( )Nails. Once collected they appear in an inventory at the Make-a-Thing Workshop. As the Parts of the Event progress, different prizes will be available to craft. When crafting a prize, all the necessary items are listed there. ex: Hugo Simpson: 300, 300, 250 Once all the necessary items are collected, a pink button will appear to the right of the prize that will say "Craft" and wah-lah!, the prize has been crafted. Note that the amount of the items '''do deplete' as they are being used to craft'', similar to the ( )Elixir from Clash of Clones. Also, in the prize box, currently, the Spooky House appears chained under Hugo, and the Pumpkin House appears chained under the Grand Pumpkin. This is because when either the Grand Pumpkin or Hugo are crafted, it unlocks the ability for the Spooky House and the Pumpkin House to be crafted respectively. So until either prizes are crafted, the Spooky House and the Pumpkin House will remain locked. ---- But that pretty much sums this post up. I hope this helped you out some. Remember though that the pages are also there for a reason, so check them out for any more specific clarifications on the items. I'm not going to go out and explain every single detail if a page has most of it on it. I want to know though, was this post any helpful? If there is something that you saw was incorrect in the post please let me know, or if you think that I should add something I missed, also let me know. It would be a great help! As always feel free to check out any of my other blogs here. Until next time, - shnopp.shniederheimer Category:Blog posts